Jimmy Firecracker
|manga debut = "The Cell Game Begins!" |anime debut = "The Puzzle of General Tao" |Date of death= May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Occupation = Announcer |Allegiance = ZTV (KBC News) |FamConnect = }} Jimmy Firecracker, known simply as in the original Japanese version, is the ZTV announcer who gave a play-by-play of the Cell Games. Appearance Jimmy Firecracker being a Television announcer is naturally well groomed and well dressed, sporting a black suit and pants along with a white shirt, a tie and glasses. He is almost never seen without his microphone. Personality Jimmy Firecracker is presented as an extremely biased and partisan interviewer, as at the start of the Cell Games, he staunchly believes that Mr. Satan is the strongest being on the planet, and downplays the Dragon Team as though they are nothing, particularly Goku, after he tries to warn Mr. Satan that he might get killed by Cell. In spite of his flaws, however, Firecracker is also a rather brave man, shown when he is virtually the only man with enough courage to cover the Cell Games despite the danger of merely being present, and even attempts to interview Cell personally, backing off only when Cell refuses to speak to him. Though gullible like the rest of the majority of the Earth's populace, Firecracker appears to change his opinion about Mr. Satan and the Z Fighters after the tournament, since it took him a while to believe Mr. Satan when the latter claimed he beat Cell single-handedly. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga At the start of the Cell Games, Jimmy Firecracker tries to interview Cell, but he refuses to answer his questions. He also constantly favors Mr. Satan at the Cell Games, and completely writes off the Dragon Team when they appear, even after Mr. Satan loses pathetically to Cell. Later in the fight against Cell, when Gohan turns Super Saiyan 2, Firecracker finally realizes that Mr. Satan cannot be stronger than them. He appears to temporarily lose his mind near the conclusion of the Cell Games; not only does he continue to give commentary when they can not even see the fight or film it, but towards the end he starts talking into a stick as though it were his microphone. Following the tournament's conclusion after Cell is destroyed by Gohan, Mr. Satan claims that he beat Cell single-handedly after Cell defeated the others (the Z Fighters simply left for The Lookout). Though Mr. Satan's pupils easily believe the story, Firecracker, having seen Gohan's fight against Cell, demonstrates skepticism at first until Mr. Satan finally convinces him. After the Cell Games, Firecracker and his cameraman Lionel are seen at Mr. Satan's victory parade. Lionel informs Firecracker that all of Cell's victims have returned to life, and Firecracker blindly hails Mr. Satan as the world's savior. Techniques *'Taunt' - He flips Cell off during one of the episodes in the Cell Games Saga. Video Game Appearances Jimmy Firecracker appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (on the "Legend of Hercule"), and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (comments the Cell Games). He makes a cameo appearance with Lionel in the Cell Games Arena battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Yukimasa Kishino (DBZ), Tamotsu Nishiwaki (DB Kai) *Funimation dub: James T. Fields (DBZ), John Swasey (DBZ Kai), Kyle Phillips (DBZ: Kakarot) *Latin American dub: Salvador Delgado (DBZ), Arturo Cataño (DBZ Kai) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Cassius Romero (DBZ), Wellington Lima (DBZ Kai) *Italian dub: Marco Balzarotti *Greek dub: Yiannis Papaioannou Trivia *The school interviewer who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, looks like Jimmy Firecracker. The school interviewer is also seen pointing the "middle finger" in his concept art in Daizenshuu 6. *The judge in the elimination section of the World Martial Arts tournament bears a resemblance to Jimmy Firecracker. Gallery JimmyZFighters.Ep.176.png|Jimmy Firecracker MsPizzaJimmy.Ep.176.png|Jimmy Firecracker and Miss Pizza Shikenkan(Daiz6).png|The School interviewer (Daizenshuu 6) See also *Jimmy Firecracker (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Jimmy Firecracker Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:DBZ Characters